


Country Inhibitions

by Measured



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Outdoor Sex, Present Tense, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/pseuds/Measured
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A coin for your thoughts?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Country Inhibitions

**Author's Note:**

> For LittleLinor

"A coin for your thoughts?"

Nephenee blinks in surprise, her grip on her spear tightening. She's been on guard duty on the outsets of Melior for a while, with purty little hills just out in the distance. But she's been spacin' out for a while now. It was quite a surprise to be pulled out from an accidental train of thought she shouldn't be thinkin', only to see the object of her daydreamin' right there before her.

Truth be told, she didn't even hear Heather come up behind her–an increasingly common occurrence these days. Heather is quick and elegant, feline in her movements. She sits down next to Nephenee with her legs crossed, a predatory grin on her face.

"So, tell me. What kind of _fantasies_ are you having way out here?"

"Fantasies?" Nephenee says. "I ain't daydreamin' the day away." She looks away to hide the color her cheeks have taken. Like ripe tomatoes.

"Really?" Heather says. She pouts a little. "That's no fun."

She reaches out and takes a lock of Nephenee's blue hair in her fingers. "I bet there's all sorts of positively shocking thoughts you've got hidden in that pretty little head of yours."

Nephenee blushes even harder. Her shield nearly falls off her arm. "H-How didja know? You a mind reader, Heather? You been spyin' on me?"

"No, I don't have _that_ talent. A little bird told me," she said.

"Was it Janaff or Ulki? I thought them birds could've be trusted. Sight and hearin' like that is just askin' for them to be gossip mongers."

Heather laughs "Neither." She reaches out to stroke Nephenee's cheek. "Truth be told, I just know these things. I can smell a perverted girl a mile away. What if I told you that I could make all those daydreams come true?"

Nephenee shifts. She ain't used to saying these sorts of things. Back home, sure there were some coarse folk, but her mama always brought her up not to be doin' all the improper things Heather was suggestin'. Not with a woman, but with _anyone_. And what started out as a harmless thought–that Heather was really purty—kept on goin' until she's had these daydreamin' moments where Heather is kissin' her and making her writhe beneath her.

"I can't do anything unless you tell me," Heather purrs. "So tell me all these thoughts you've been keeping for yourself."

Nephenee clears her throat. "Well..."

Heather is awful persuasive. Her heart hammers in her chest, and Heather scoots a little closer to touch. She's real good at sneakin' in for touches. Nephenee thinks she's got that down to a pat. No pun intended.

It's one look into Heather's clear blue eyes that does it in. She just looks so eager, like she wants to hear this silly girlish fantasy so much that Nephenee can't bring herself to keep it hidden away any longer.

"Well, we're out in a nice wide open meadow, like they got down near Klenny Glove down yonder. There's flowers in your hair, and I've been tellin' ya about all the things I used to do when I was a 'lil one. You're lookin' something mighty nice, with that flower crown. When we find a shady spot, we just plop right on down in a bunch of wildflowers," Nephenee says.

"Ooh, a pastoral theme. Perfect for a country girl," Heather says. "Do go on."

"Then you're touchin' me, and helpin' me with my armor and then we...do stuff," Nephenee says. She blushes, unable to go on at this point. Heather's gaze, and the memory of these thoughts are making her hot and bothered, all wet and slippery inside.

Heather reaches down to the little wildflowers growin' near the gate and up and puts them right in her lovely gold hair. It's a crown, just like the story.

"Isn't it about time for a guard change? I bet that crazed red haired knight would do about anything if you told him if you said a "Crimean knight" would never back down from such a thing," Heather said.

"Kieran ain't no good at gate guarding, though," Nephenee protests "He keeps thinkin' the dukes are dastardly villains, ever since that last uprisin'. Last party, he almost up and put them all in jail."

"But there's no parties now. And no one will notice if you're gone a little while, now will they?" Heather smiles.And Nephenee couldn't resist a look like that. All suggestin' and allurin'.

"All right," Nephenee says. She takes one last glance Heather's way before she goes to the sound of the shoutin' which always precedes Kieran's trainin' in the courtyard.

When she comes over, she finds Heather has already slipped in–she didn't even see her go by–and is talkin' away to him. She overhears a suggestion that _a truly manly Crimean knight would defend the gates of his castle, don't you think?_

And it don't take Kieran more than a second to get it through his hard head that his true destiny is takin' over her shift. When she catches sight of her, Heather winks and blows a kiss.

"Ready, my lovely?" She asks, soundin' altogether pleased with herself.

"Guess I am now," Nephenee says.

Heather offers her arm, and Nephenee takes it. There's a whole lot of plains over by Melior, trees and woods too, but there's a meadow right past the Melior walls that she watches every day, feelin' nostalgic for home.

"It ain't as nice as down yonder where I live, but it's nice enough here, too," Nephenee says by way of explanation. She can't show Heather the trees she climbed as a youngun, or the place where little Jerrit done nearly broke his leg in two, but she can make her own memories here.

The wildflowers are yellow, like her hair. The ones woven into a crown are purple, the nice smellin' ones she always admires and shares her water with when she does guard duty.

"I think it's very nice," Heather says, but she isn't looking at the meadow, or the lines of trees framing it.

"Please, tell me more. Tell me what I do to you."

Nephenee flushes again. Heather knows just what to say to get her all hot and bothered. She swallows back all the things her mama said about being a good girl and not lettin' boys look under her skirts.

"I'll tell ya, but we gotta find shade first. Lessen you want your bum sunburned," Nephenee said.

Heather chuckles at this, yet there's a fierce eagerness to her eyes as they go to the shade. Once they're in it, Nephenee gives a sigh of relief. It's hot in her armor, and she tugs at the strap.

"No, no, let me~"

Heather's real good at undoin' things. Locks, straps, doors. Even the sorts of inhibitions a good southern livin's given her. It's hard to focus on how this is supposed to not be the sorts of things ladies do, or that her mama always told her _Nephenee you go tell that boy to put a ring on it, you hear? You ain't gonna be like Hulda who had three younguns and her man done gon run off with a dancer._

She doesn't know if Heather will give her a ring–if she does, it'll probably be stolen–but she sure ain't gonna get her pregnant. Besides, with due apologies to her southern upbringing, the throbbin' between her legs is winnin' by a huge margin.

Heather's above her and smiling down.

"It was like this...you undressin' me and stayin' on top of me..." Nephenee says. "'cept you weren't wearing anything either."

"Silly me," Heather says. She pulls off that tight shirt which has made Nephenee have so many afternoons of daydreamin', slips off her boots and those tight, tight pants. Without a thought, Nephenee reached out to touch those lovely legs. Heather looked back at her, pleased.

"I knew you were a naughty girl deep down, Nephenee."

She climbs back on, and has her hands on the last few bits of underthings Nephenee's got. And then, it's just her bare breasts to the beautiful wind. It's a nice feelin', being out here in the grasses with nothin' but your skin. Makes one feel downright connected to life.

Heather was feelin' her all over, cuppin' her breasts and licking between them. It was doin' mighty powerful things to Nephenee, causin' her to writhe back and forth as Heather flicked her tongue over her nipples.

At this rate, she's gonna have grass stains all over her bum.

"Is it like this?" Heather asks breathlessly. "Is this how it goes?"

"Oh, yes, Heather, it's like that...but you're rubbin' against me too."

She dos just what Nephenee said, rubbin' their bodies together, grinding hip to hip, breast to breast. There was even a chafe from the grass beneath her, adding a sweet sting and the scent of wildflowers all around them.

They're both so wet that it leaves a trail of sticky juices between them, with a musk Nephenee finds sensual. She keeps running her hands over Heather's beautiful back, feelin' it over and over as they tumble together in the weeds. She kisses at Heather's shoulder. She'd kiss her lips, but the sudden movement as Heather ground her body made her shift positions.

It's like her body is on fire. Her breath is ragged and so is Heather's All she can hear over and over is _Oh, Nepheneee. Oh, sweetie. Oh, oh, oh._

And she likes it. More than likes, it. It's like this water her bodies been thirstin' for.

It's like nothin' she's ever felt. Not when Jolny's brother up and kissed her when she was a teen, or around General Ike who all the girls but Heather–and of coursen his sister and Titania–seem sweet on.

But when she closes her eyes it's Heather she sees kissing her, Heather's hand she sees holdin'.

And when she opens then, it's Heather before her, rutting together until they come at long last, soaked in sweat and covered in green plant stuff. Her hand is tentative at Heather's breasts, which are so lovely that she just wants to kiss 'em over and over. Her body feels sort of like when she gets drunk, but better. It's nice, the heat spreading through her already hot skin, the throbbin' between her legs as she sighs and rests against Heather.

It's real nice.

"So, Nephenee," Heather says. "Do you have any other fantasies you want to tell me about?"

"Actually," she says, flushin' a little. "I got a whole bunch."

Heather gets that same feline look, all smugness and allurin' and Nephenee thinks she can't wait to let Heather shed her country inhibitions.


End file.
